The present invention relates generally to medical lead and catheters and more particularly to a deflectable stylet assembly for use therewith.
A number of different devices have been provided for performing the controlled deflection of the curved distal portion of a stylet or guidewire. Such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: Buchbinder, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,827; Bonello and Jeanmonod, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,467; Bonello and Jeanmonod, No. 4,732,163; Willson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,703; Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,385; Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,103; Muller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,740; and, Edwards, No. 3,416,531. While these devices have worked reasonably well, many of the prior art devices require the use of both hands of the operator, and the control mechanism in each of the prior art units is permanently attached to the proximal end of the stylet or guidewire and cannot be readily detached for use with another stylet or guidewire. Also, the prior art devices are all limited to a fixed degree of deflection for a given movement of the deflection control element.